


"Downstairs Abbie"

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: Ryan is thoroughly embarrassed to have his favourite television show revealed when Graham suggests a visit to the filming location.





	"Downstairs Abbie"

The Doctor stood ready at the TARDIS console while Ryan decided. It was his turn to choose a destination, but Graham could wait no longer.

"I know where he'd really like to go," he said. "Plumcoate Manor. Where they filmed _Downstairs Abbie_."

"Ryan Sinclair!" gasped Yaz, with a burst of shocked laughter. "You kept that quiet!"

What's _Downstairs Abbie_?" asked The Doctor.

"The autobiographical adventures of a 1920s servant girl in a stately home," explained Graham. "Ryan loved her."

"I did not!" he protested, unconvincingly,and thoroughly embarrassed.

"You never missed an episode! Every Sunday night. It was one of Grace's favourite programmes, too."

"I was just keeping her company... I just happened to be in the room when it was on... Doing my homework," Ryan pleaded weakly to Yaz.

"And all the times she was on night shifts?"

"Well... I had to make sure it was recording properly."

"I'll see what I can do," said The Doctor, typing instructions into the console.

"Oh my days!" said Ryan, on seeing the stableyard where the TARDIS had materialised. "It really_ is_ the exact actual place they filmed it! That's where Lady Felicity secretly nursed that abandoned fox cub! That's where Mullett the gardener overheard the switched racehorses plot!" 

"Not that he ever watched it!" grinned Yaz, nudging Graham.

"A few people have always lived like this," said The Doctor as she led them around the side of the house. "And why should the likes of us be allowed in now, or at any other time? I'll leave it up to the psychic paper."

Nobody else was about as they peered through the open front door where packing cases were scattered around the hallway.

A young maid entered.

The Doctor showed her the psychic paper, she nodded nervously and welcomed them in, but didn't know what to do next.

The grim housekeeper appeared from nowhere, pushing in to take over, while giving a stern withering look at the maid.

"Apologies," she sneered, addressing Graham. "As you see, the household departs today for its summer break."

The Doctor flashed the psychic paper again, saying quickly, "No, our mistake. Should've checked."

The housekeeper turned back to Graham.

"Lest we be thought inhospitable, you may rest awhile in the library with refreshments before your long journey back."

She snapped her fingers at the maid, who hesitated before moving, then guided the guests away.

"New girl," tutted the unblinking housekeeper to Graham, expecting sympathy.

"Some things never change, eh, Ryan?" he whispered when he caught up. "She's just like that old cow who gave your Abbie such a rotten time!"

Ryan hushed him uncomfortably.

At the library, the maid seemed reluctant to go in.

"What's the matter? asked The Doctor.

"Some of the other girls," she began. "They caught me in here looking at the books. I love stories, miss. But they said there are people who have come in here never to be seen again!"

"That's a story you needn't believe," said The Doctor. "A cruel joke, that's all."

"Yes," agreed Yaz. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," she reassured her. "We'll be fine, you'll be fine, you'll see."

"Oh, and thank you," smiled The Doctor - most people didn't bother - pausing to encourage the maid to give her name.

"Abigail, miss," she said with a quick curtsy, and hurried away.

"No!" said Ryan

"The Original!" replied The Doctor, pointing out a discarded newspaper showing the year was 1920.

"What do we do now?" asked Graham.

"Apparently, we're '_ Library Inspectors doing a survey for the British Empire Office ' _" read The Doctor from the psychic paper.

"We'd better look interested, then," suggested Yaz. "If anyone comes in, we're preparing for our return visit."

"Good idea," said The Doctor. "Libraries like this have books unopened for centuries. That one up there, for instance."

Ryan was nearest, and could reach, so took it down.

There was an odd ping, of a spring twanging, and the whole bookcase started to revolve, taking Ryan with it. He fell forwards into a dark space.

The Doctor, Graham and Yaz rushed to help, but the bookcase completed its revolution, pushing them inside too.

It closed tight in its correct position, with them trapped behind it.

Yaz fumbled in her bag for the police torch she had learned to always carry with her.

The were in a cramped chamber at the top of a stone spiral stairway. With the bookcase jammed solid, The Doctor found a setting on her sonic screwdriver to release the spring, but they decided to explore first, and began to creep downwards.

What appeared to be heaps of old rags were cluttered around the bottom step, covering the floor of an arched tunnel. A closer look revealed them to be scorch marked clothes on skeletons.

The torch beam reflected off something shiny through the cobwebs at the far end of the tunnel.

The group walked cautiously towards it; it was an abandoned suit of armour in front of a large wooden door.

"Careful," said The Doctor, stepping on a paving slab which rocked slightly.

It was a trigger. And faint lights concealed in the walls illuminated the tunnel.

The suit of armour twitched. Bright green neon lights inside it flickered on and spilled through its helmet and gaps in its joints as it shifted to attention. The glass tube of its laser gun glowed and whirred as it powered up. Its arm creaked and squeaked as it slowly began to raise the weapon to aim at The Doctor, Graham, Yaz and Ryan.

They turned and ran, but they had come too far to have time to reach the safety of the spiral staircase.

Tripping, stumbling and scrambling through the skeletons, somehow, they managed it. They dodged up the steps out of the line of fire. Which never came.

All was silent, and The Doctor sneaked a look around the pillar.

Rust had prevented the arm lifting high enough to aim.

Then the loose paving slab tilted back into place, the lights dimmed, and the suit of armour automatically switched off.

With no time to investigate before Abbie returned with their tea, The Doctor used her sonic screwdriver to open the bookcase, and they slipped back into the library, closing it behind them. A second sonic sweep locked the spring permanently

They hastily got into casual poses as Abbie arrived.

"See! All p-p-p, " said The Doctor, spitting out cobwebs. "All perfectly safe!"

Graham, Yaz and Ryan were trying to brush dust from their clothes without being obvious.

"Thank you," said The Doctor, as Abbie put down the tray. "Don't worry about those girls and their silly stories, Abbie. You just stick to your own. Who knows, one day, you might have one in a place like this.

"Yes, miss," she replied. It was her unspoken ambition, and she was thrilled to have the possibility suggested.

"We will be back," The Doctor promised, tapping the psychic paper. "Work to do."

And when Abbie had left, turned to the others and added, "And we've got to find out what Rusty The Robot is guarding behind that door..."


End file.
